Three Weddings, Two Funerals, and One Good Heart
by waverlywicth
Summary: The Sequel To A Broken Heart, Unexpected Love, and Double Life. It's been two years of peace. That is until bad news threatens the relationship of Bella and Carlisle Cullen. See how their love allows them to get through their problems.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle POV

"You know you have to tell them." I told Bella as we drove back to Forks from the Seattle apartment we have been living in.

"I don't see why." She said. "This is Angela's big day. Why should I ruin it?" She asked as she looked back at the sleeping two year old in the back seat.

"If you don't tell them I will." I told her. "They need to know."

"No they don't." She said.

Sue POV

Bella is coming back in for Angela's wedding. That means for a whole week we will be a complete family again. I can't wait to see her tonight at dinner. And to make things better Leah said that she had good news for us. I think I hear wedding bells. "Sue will you please calm down we have an hour before Bella gets here still." Charlie said as he looked at me.

"Sorry that I am excited to see them. Just think about how big Charlotte must be getting." I said to him as I turned off his television.

"Sure." He said. "I think you are this way because you think Leah and Jake are getting hitched finally."

"Maybe." I said.

"You know it could be other things. She could have got a new job or be pregnant." Charlie said as he turned his television back on.

"Let a mother hope." I told him.

Carlisle POV

As we walked up to Charlie's front door I knew that Bella wasn't going to make this easy on me. "Just don't." She said as she knocked weakly on the door. Seth answered with a big smile.

"Bella." He said as he lifted his sister up into a hug.

"Man you're getting big." She said as they let go.

"Someone has to be able to keep Jake in check." Seth said as he closed the door behind us. Charlotte wouldn't even let me take her coat off before she ran to her grandpa Charlie.

"They here yet?" She asked.

"Yep, they have been waiting for you." Seth said as he pulled his sister into the living room. I followed slowly behind them. I watch from the distance as a family reunited with hugs.

"Leah!" Bella squealed as she held up Leah's hand complete with a engagement ring. "How could you not tell me?" She asked.

"I didn't get a chance to." Leah answered.

"Thank you god." Sue said as she looked at her daughter's hand.

"Mom chill." Leah said as Sue began to cry.

"Sorry that I am happy for you." Sue said as she walked toward the stairs.

"Why do you have to be this way mother." Leah said as she followed her mother. To think I actually missed this. I watched as Bella sat on the sofa holding her head.

"Always something in this family." She said.

"They are crazy." Seth said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Momma okay?" Charlotte asked as she sat herself on her mother's lap.

"Mommy's fine." Bella answered.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't been feeling well lately." Bella told him. "It's nothing." I wish.

"You're lying." Jake said. "I can see it in your face."

"I am fine." She said as she got up. "I promise." I watched as she walked out knowing that I had to tell them.

Seth POV

When Carlisle told us that Bella had cancer I was sickened. I don't want to see her sick or dying. And why is it that she didn't tell us six months ago when she found out? I walked out side to find her sitting on the front steps. "He told you." She said as I sat down next to her.

"Yes." I answered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"There is no need for you to worry. I will be perfectly healthy in no time." She said as she looked at me.

"That's not what Carlisle said." I told her.

"He worries too much." She said. "I will be fine."

"I believe you Bella." I told her. "You always were strong."

"Don't look at me that way." She said. "I am not going to die. I promise."

"You can't make that promise." I told her.

"We'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight! Or the Music that may be featured in this story!**

Bella POV

"I can't believe you are finally getting married." I told Angela as I watched her get her hair done. I was glad I decided not to miss this.

"I know I can't believe it either." She said. "It seems like a dream." She looked like she was walking on air. I wonder if she sees herself like that right now. I watched as she put her dress on. The dress was just her. It had everything she loved Chantilly Lace and all. She looked like a princess. Just don't tell Charlotte, she thinks she is the only princess here today.

"Eric is a lucky man." I told her. Yes, that is right Angela, my best friend, is marrying Eric Yorkie the annoying tag-a-long from high school. But, hey they are happy. Her dad not so much.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so." I told her. "After all no one knows you better."

"That what best friends are for." She told me.

"Come on girls." Her father said as he walked in. "It's time for my baby to get married." He said as he looked at her.

Carlisle POV

I sat in the back of the packed church. My eyes glued to Bella and Charlotte. Both of them beautiful. At some point in the ceremony Charlotte thought it would be a good idea to sit down. Luckily everyone thought it was cute. Then again Charlotte was just cute no matter what with her blonde hair and big brown eyes.

At the reception I was impressed by Bella's toast. "Eric you are a very lucky guy to land a guy like Ang. You bring out all the good in her. I wish you many happy years, but if you hurt her I get to deal with you." She said. I was happy to see her so happy.

"I love you." She said as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you." I told her as I shifted so we were looking in each others eyes.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" She asked as she stared into my eyes.

"Yep, who could forget Angela and Jake making out at our wedding?" I asked her.

"I was talking about that fact this was our wedding song." She said with a laugh.

"I knew that." I told her.

"Sure you did." She said as we danced.

"You really think I would forget anything about the day I got the best girl in the whole world to be mine?" I asked her.

"Best girl in the world." She said with a laugh.

"Yes, her name is Isabella Marie Cullen." I told her. I watched as she smiled.

"You always make me feel special." She said as she placed her head on my chest.

"It's in the job description." I told her.

"And what job would that be?" She asked.

"Prince Charming." I answered with a laugh.

"Daddy dance." Charlotte said as she tugged on my jacket.

"You're princess calls." Bella said as she pulled away. I watched as Bella watched me and Charlotte.

Charlie POV

It become to the point where Angela is practically another daughter to me. So, it was a little painful to see her marry Eric. But, what was more painful was to see Carlisle and Bella together. Seeing the way he is holding on to every last moment he gets. I sat there for awhile watching Bella watch Carlisle and Charlotte dance. "May I have this dance?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said as I led her out to the dance floor.

"Two down one left to go." I told her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"The original three. Angela, Alice, and you. Alice is the only single one still." I explained.

"Jasper is working on fixing that." She told me.

"I know I don't say this a lot, but I love you baby girl." I told her.

"I know dad." She said. "I love you too." That was nice to hear.

Angela POV

"Stop hogging my best friend." Bella said as she walked over to me and Logan.

"She's my sister." Logan said. "I am more important."

"Best friend beats brother." Bella said. This is so them.

"I love you both." I said as I put an arm on both of them.

"But, you love me more. Right?" Logan asked.

"No." I answered honestly. Bella has been there for me more.

"That hurts." He said. "I knew that whole prom thing would cause this."

"You are weird." Bella told him.

"That's not a mommy thing to say." He said.

"I am not your mommy." She said.

Carlisle POV

I walked over to Bella, Angela, and Logan only to find that Logan and Bella where in one of there mini fights. I think they do this just for fun. "Okay, all of you take a grown up pill now." I told them.

"I don't have to listen to you." Logan said as he walked away.

"I love you." I whispered into Bella's ear.

"I feel awkward here." Angela said as she walked away.

"I love you." She replied as she looked at me.

"How about we get out of here?" I asked.

"Can't." She said. "Maid of Honor gets to hold the brides hair when the boos kick in." She said.

"Lovely." I replied.

"Just think about what I went through last night." She said.

"Sorry."

"It's in the job description." She said with a smile.

"Oh I see." I said as I held her close.

"Where is Charlotte?" She asked.

"With Grandpa Charlie." I answered as I leaned in to kiss her.

"I want to move back to Forks." She said as our lips parted.

"We talked about this. You will have better care in Seattle." I told her.

"I thought since you're the one who keeps saying about how little of a chance I have in making it, you would understand." She said with a cold voice.

"What happened to fighting till the end?" I asked.

"I want to have time to say goodbye." She said as tears came down her face. "I can't do that three hours away."

"We will talk about it later." I told her.

"I can drive a hour to the nearest cancer care." She said. "Please let me be with them." She said with tears rushing down her face.

"Okay." I said as I wiped away her tears. "If that is what you really want."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

"What's today's color?" I asked Charlotte as we stared into her closet. Carlisle was out hunting and this was a great mother-daughter moment.

"Green." She answered with a squeal. I quickly pulled out a little green outfit for her. She ran down stairs with a smile on her face. I am so glad that she doesn't know or doesn't understand everything going on.

"Okay Charlotte let's see what we can make for breakfast." I said as I watched her dance around the living room.

"Cupcakes." She said as she followed me into the kitchen.

"That's not breakfast food." I told her. "How about some Cheerios?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

Seth POV

I wasn't surprised to find Bella at home finger-painting with Charlotte. "Is Carlisle here?" I asked as I walked in.

"No, why?" She asked as Charlotte looked up at me and then back at the picture.

"I needed some help with Physics homework." I answered her.

"I can help you with that. I got a B in that class." She said as she washed her hands.

"I didn't know that." I said as Charlotte handed her mother her picture.

"It's beautiful baby girl." Bella said as she laid it down on the counter and then lifted the child to the sink. "I will have daddy hang it in my music room." She told the child as she helped her wash her hands.

"She is so much like you." I told her as Charlotte soon found a doll to play with.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she looked at my homework.

"She finds happiness no matter where she is." I told her. She just smiled and went on to help with my Physics. I wasn't cut out for this class, but I want to prove to mom that I am just as smart as Leah. It took us two hours to finish the one page assignment. "You know no one will give me any details." I told her as I closed my book.

"It's ovarian cancer or at least that's how it started." She said as she sat down facing me. "They removed the tumor, but it was too late. It had already started to spread." She told me. "That's all I really understand. Carlisle dumbs it down for me."

"That's what doctors are for." I told her.

"Sometimes I need a husband more than another doctor." She said as she placed her head on the counter. "He is doing what he thinks is right." She said softly.

"Does it hurt all the time?" I asked her.

"No, I have my good days and my bad." She answered. "The only thing that's hurts all the time is goodbye."

"It's not goodbye." I told her. "You left your fingerprints here. You will be here till the last young child you touched dies." I told her. She smiled as she looked at Charlotte.

"I want you to make sure she remembers me." She told me.

"She will always know her mother." I told her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Charlie POV

Sue, Leah, and I went over to Bella's for dinner. Seth was already there. He was watching television with Charlotte. "Where is Bella?" Sue asked.

"She went to lay down for awhile." He answered. "Charlotte and her painted a picture and then made cupcakes." He said.

"Did you make mommy sleepy?" I asked her. She just smiled.

"I think that is a yes." Seth told me. I sat down and watched a little girl lose her self in the world on the television. Sue and Leah went to make dinner. It was a bitter sweet moment.

Leah POV

I walked upstairs to see if Bella was awake. I heard music coming from the door at the end of the hallway. "I see you are awake." I said as I watched her play to piano.

"When did you get here?" She asked as she stopped.

"An hour and a half ago." I answered as I went and sat beside her. "What are you working on?"

"You're wedding song." She answered with a sarcastic tone and a faint laugh.

"No wedding. Not until you are better." I told her.

"No I am going to see my sister walk down the aisle." She said. "Before Sue and Charlie die from old age."

"Okay that gives me twenty years. At least." I told her.

"Come on." She said as she got up. I followed her down stairs. "Sue your daughter is denying me the opportunity to see her get married." Bella said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Leah." Sue said. "Why are you being this way? Just marry him already."

"Mom you'll get grandchildren from Seth." I told her. I am not getting into that mess right now.

"Break your mother's heart some more." Bella said as Charlotte came running in.

Carlisle POV

I came home to a full house. I love Bella, but the family can be a bit much. Charlie and Seth talking sports. Sue nagging Leah about wedding plans and grandchildren. Things get old. "I love you." Bella said as she sat down next to me on the front porch.

"I know that." I told her. "I also know that you know I love you."

"I would hope so." She said. "After all you did marry me." She said with a smile

"You come from a messed up family." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Says the guy with six kids. Five of which only show up when they need something." She said.

"Point taken." I told her.

"Charlotte was a painting that needs to be hung up." She told me.

"Oh really."

"Yep. It's a one of a kind masterpiece." She said. "It will be worth millions one day." She said with a smile.

"Well, I am a lucky guy. Married to a singer. And my daughter is going to be an artist." I said.

"She gets it from Alice." She told me as she placed her head on my shoulder.

Leah POV

Home. A relaxing place to go. That is unless you live with my family. I hide out in the basement when I have to be here. "Hey, can we talk?" Seth asked as he walked down stairs.

"Sure." I said as I watch my brother make himself at home.

"Why are you waiting to marry Jake?" He asked. "Don't you want Bella there?"

"I am waiting till she is better." I told him.

"You don't get it." He said. "She is dying. I can see it in her eyes."

"No, she is not. She'll be fine soon."

"She tell you that?" He asked. "Because I think she has expected the fact she is going to die."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"She told me to make sure Charlotte remembers her. You get it now?" He asked. He was right.

"I'll call Alice." I told him.

"Thank you." He said. "She'll be happy to know you changed you're mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Jake POV

I pulled up to Bella's house expecting Seth to be waiting for me. I was going to take him to his baseball practice. He was no where in sight so I went and knocked on the front door. No one answered. I pushed on it and it opened up. I could here music so I followed it. The door to the music room was open. I saw Bella playing away and Seth watching in a daze. "Jake, I wasn't expecting you here." Bella said as she stopped playing and looked over me.

"I was told Seth needed a ride to baseball practice." I answered as I stood in the doorway.

"Crap. I forgot to call you. Practice was cancelled." Seth said as he looked at me.

"Oh." I said as I looked around.

"I am glad you are here." Bella said with a smile. I could tell by looking at her that she was getting worse. "I wanted to talk to you." She said as she turned to Seth. "Why don't you go downstairs for awhile?" She asked Seth.

"Sure." He said as he got up. I watched as he walked passed me.

"Come in and close the door." She said as she got up. I did as she said as she grabbed something from her desk. I looked around at all her awards.

"How come you never wrote a song for me?" I asked her as I sat down on a sofa against the far wall.

"I have you just don't know it." She said as she came and sat down next to me. I noticed she had an envelope in her hands. "I have something for you." She said as she handed me the envelope. "It was going to be a wedding gift, but I have been sitting on it way to long." She said as I started to open it. A set of keys dropped into my hands before I could get the paper out. It was a deed to a house and the keys.

"You brought a house for me?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I remember one night we were sitting on the sofa at my apartment and you told me about how you would like to see your parents' first house. You told me how much your mother loved that house. And then when you told me that your father lost that house not long after your mother passed it killed me. So, I went to find it. I was going to ask the owners if they minded if you came and saw it, but when I got there I saw the for sale sign. I knew I had to buy it." She said softly I saw her eyes tear up. "The day after you left was when everything was finalized. I wanted you to have it, but I wasn't ready to let go. So, when I heard you and Leah were getting married I knew that was the perfect opportunity." She was crying by this point. "I'm sorry I should have given it to you earlier."

"Bella why re you crying?" I asked her. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said as I hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly through her tears.

"For what?" I asked her as I let go of her.

"That I keep hurting you." She answered. "You have been one of my best friends since I came here and I just keep hurting you."

"Bella you have been a great friend." I told her. "I owe you for some of the best things that have ever happened to me. Don't be hard on yourself like this." I told her as I looked into her eyes. I could see the pain in her eyes. I watched as she got up and grabbed a piece of sheet music off her piano. She handed it to me. I looked at the words right across the top "Back to December" **(By Taylor Swift)**.

"I should have chosen you over Edward." She said with a small smile. "You were always there for me when I needed you."

"We didn't break up in December." I told her.

"No that's when I turned away from you twice. You were always there and I didn't see it. Till I had already given away my heart." She said.

"I am so glad that I got to know you Bella." I said as tears fell down my face.

"Take real good care of her Jake." She said as she wiped my tears.

"I will." I replied as I realized how hard it will be to lose Bella. "Bella, I never thought I would say this, but please let Carlisle change you." I said as more tears came.

"I can't Jake." She said as she looked at me. "That's why I am sick." She said as she wiped away more tears. "God isn't happy with me trying to avoid death."

"I can't believe that Bells. You have the biggest heart in the country. This proves it." I said as I help up her gift. "Why would he take that away from the world?" I asked.

"He doesn't see it that way." She said as she looked around.

"You're too young to leave us." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Age is just a number baby." She quoted me. I had said that so many times in the past three years that it was imprinted in our brains.

"Not when it comes to this Bella." I replied. "Don't stop fighting."

"It's time for goodbye, Jake." She said softly. I knew she meant it in two ways. "I'm getting tried." She finished.

"I'll always love you." I said as I kissed her head.

"Watch Seth. He is too much like you." She said softly as I walked out.

Seth POV

I saw Jake come down the stairs with tears coming down his face. I had never thought I would see him that way. He was one of the strongest people I know and here he is much like a child. "Want a ride home, kid?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I got up. I grabbed my gym bag and yelled up the stairs "See you later, sis!" Then we left. I looked up at her window as we pulled away. I saw her. I saw her losing more of her self.

Leah POV

My mother and Alice have been working on the wedding all day. It's only a month away now and everything is becoming real now. Yet, I can't be happy. I am losing someone special to me. "It's all becoming so real." I told Jake as we sat on Charlie's back porch.

"I know." His voice showed pain.

"It isn't supposed to be this way." I told him. "We should on top of the world right now."

"I know, but I can't look past losing my best friend." He said as he looked at me. "She brought my parents' old house for us. Gave me the keys today and then started talking about god cursing her." He looked away, but I could tell he was crying. Next thing I know I am balling my eyes out. This is the first time I let myself cry. It's the first time I let myself see the end.

"I just got the sister I always wanted and now I am losing her already. Why does life have to be this way?" I asked. "It's hard enough to know my dad is gone." I felt Jake's arms wrap around me and we just sat there letting it all out. How did the happy ending turn into this? Why? Why? Why?


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

I sat in the kitchen of Angela and Eric's tiny apartment. "I am so glad I got to steal you away for the day." Angela said as she sat down across from me. I looked down at my coffee for a moment.

"I am too." I said as I looked up at her. I could tell something was really bothering her. I could see it in her eyes. "Now tell me what is wrong." I said as I reached out for her hand.

"Nothing is wrong." She said softly as she looked away.

"I can tell when you are lying to me." I said as I looked at her. Her eyes caught mine.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems with everything you are going through." She said.

"Tell me Ang." I said again. "Is it Eric?" I asked as I looked at her. She nodded.

"Logan told me that he has been seeing Logan around with an actress, Millie Ross." I knew Millie from my guest spot on her show last year. She was a whore.

"I am so sorry." I said as I got up. I went around the little table and wrapped my arms around her. "You are too good for him." I told her.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She asked as I felt her tears hit my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said as I let go of her. "Come with me. I am going out of town for a week or so." I told her. "Then we will get you out of this apartment and relationship." I said as I looked at her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her. "Pack your bags. You get to help me tell Carlisle my plan." I told her.

Carlisle POV

I was sitting in my living room with Alice and Rose when Bella's doctor called me. The phone called broke my heart. He told me that Bella hadn't showed up to anything since we moved. I looked at Alice when I hung up. "Where is she really?" I asked.

"She's with Angela today, but most of the time she goes to the studio." Alice answered softly. At that point I could have killed someone I was so mad. I waited on the front porch for her to come home. When I saw her and Angela get out of the car I wasn't sure what to say.

Alice POV

I watched from the window as Bella walked up to the front door. "Where were you today?" He asked her. I had never heard him take an angry tune with her before.

"I was with Angela. She needed me." Bella answered with a similar tone.

"What about all the other days?" He asked. "That's right I finally figured it out. I know you haven't been going to your treatments or appointments."

"I am so sorry that I rather enjoy my last days then sit in a hospital bed!" She yelled as she came rushing in the house.

"Do you not want to live anymore? Why are you not fighting?" He asked as he came in letting his tone match hers.

"Because this isn't a fairytale, Carlisle. You said it yourself the chances are slim." She said as she stood in the center of the living room.

"It's wroth trying though." He said "There is a little girl up in her room who would like to remember her mother." He said.

"Don't you even bring my baby into this." Bella said as she moved closer to him. "You know I want to be here for her."

"Really? Sure doesn't seem like it." He said.

"You really want her to remember that her mother was always in the fucking hospital and didn't spend anytime with her?" Bella asked.

"Why lie Bella?" He asked.

"You want to know why?" She asked as she stared him dead in the eyes. "I am married to a dumb ass pig. You don't even realize how much you hurt me? I don't need another fucking doctor all the time. I want my husband back. I want the man who promised to take me to Paris for our anniversary. I want the man who would push me on the swing at the park. Not this person in front of me!" She ran to the stairs at that point. He followed her. We looked at each other as we heard them still fighting. Then she came down stairs with a bag in her hand. "Tell Charlotte I'll call her." She told me as she and Angela walked out. Wow this is really fucking bad.

Charlie POV

It was killing me to watch my baby girl crying like she was. "How could he do this to me?" She asked as she wrapped herself up in a blanket. She had Leah on one side of her and Angela on the other trying to help her. She was balling her eyes out. I wanted to kill Carlisle.

"Sue I'm going to talk to him." I said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my coat.

"Do you really think that's the best?" She asked.

"Yes, he was too late coming back to her once. I can't let that happen now." I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"Be careful." She said as she watch me walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle POV

I heard a car pull up the driveway as I watched Charlotte sleep. I hoped it was her. I never wanted her to leave. I don't think I can allow myself to live without her. I looked out the window to see Charlie's police cruiser. I watched downstairs right when Alice was letting him in. "Why are you here Charlie?" I asked him as I stood at the end of the staircase.

"I came to talk to you." He said as he walked over to me. "Go and apologize to her." He said.

"She caused this fight." I replied.

"Maybe, but she is getting on a plane in the morning. You lost her once by waiting to long. Are you willing to lose her again?" He asked as he looked in my eyes. I knew the answer so I knew what I had to do.

Bella POV

I had my bags packed. I hugged Charlie and Sue goodbye as Seth took Angela's bags to the car. "We'll be back in a week." I said as I opened the front door. I got a step outside the front door when I saw him. He was standing in the middle of the yard holding flowers.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you." He said as he walked towards me. "I can't live a day with out you by my side. Come home please." He said as he got down on his knee.

"You always have been good of making a scene." I said as I looked at the neighbors who are standing in their yard watching us.

"I want the world to know how much I love you." He said as he got up. "I missed you like crazy last night. Please forgive me." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I would love too, but I am still getting on that plane." I told him. He kissed me softly before he lifted me up and spun around. "What are you doing? The whole neighborhood is watching." I said as he did so.

"Let them." He said as he put me down. "I have something for you." He said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out to plane tickets.

"Paris?" I asked as I felt tears roll down my face.

"Of course. Happy Anniversary." He said as he handed them to me.

"I love you." I said as I hugged him.

"This is probably a good time to mention I am sending Edward with you." He said as he held on to me. That's the man I love.

Edward POV

God, I must really love Carlisle to go through this madness. I never knew people loved Alex so much. "Is he okay?" I heard Angela whisper to Bella when we were in the limo on the way to the hotel.

"This is his first time being around the fans." She whispered back. I couldn't believe I got tricked into this. Curse you Carlisle.

Angela POV

I sat at dinner with Bella and Edward in her room when Carlisle called. Bella left the room. "Then there were two." Edward mumbled.

"I am just glad they worked this out." I replied as I looked at him. I could see that he didn't want to be here.

"A love like theirs can survive anything." He replied.

"I wish I could find someone like that. Someone who would wait outside in the rain till I forgave them." I said as I looked down.

"Sorry to hear about you and Eric." He said as he looked at me.

"Bella told you?" I asked.

"God no I saw him with her on a magazine cover." He replied.

"So the whole fucking world knows my marriage failed." I said as I looked up. "Great how I am suppose to keep my head up now." I said as I got up.

"Angela, it's not that bad. People will get bored fast." He said as he followed me to the sofa.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I looked at him. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I have been through this. Everything will work out. Eric is a fool." He said as my tears stained his shirt. I never thought Edward would be there for me like this. Life is has a funny way of fixing things.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I haven't been on a stage since I got sick. It felt like going back home after being gone for a year. I stood in front of the talk show audience singing my heart out. But, in the back of my mind I was wondering if Carlisle was watching. I knew this was my last week as Alex. When I get home I plan on boxing up the wig and facing life head on. This chapter of my life is almost over.

Angela POV

I sat back stage with Edward watching Bella, while Alex. "This has to be hard for her." I said. "The stage is like a second home for her."

"She knows what she is doing." He said as he stood next to me. "After this she is going to probably just sit around her hotel room. Do you want to go to dinner and maybe do some shopping?" He asked softly.

"That sounds great. I have never been shopping in New York before." I answered as I looked at him.

Bella POV

I waited till after Angela and Edward left to call Carlisle. I talked to him for a hour about how much I missed him and how weird it is to see Angela flirting with Edward. "I'll be home tomorrow." I told him.

"I can't wait." He said as I heard Charlotte screaming in the background. "I love you." Something changed that minute. I wasn't ready to let go. I loved him too much.

"See you tomorrow." I told him before I hung up.

Angela POV

I know this is probably the worst thing to happen to me. I am falling for Edward. Me the one who watched Bella fall apart. Me the one who refused to go to his wedding. Me the one who is still technically married. How can this be happening? I watched as he pulled my chair out for me. No one ever did that before. "You look beautiful tonight." He said as he sat down.

"You don't have to lie to me." I said as I looked at him. His eyes pulled me in. His smile made me smile. God, Ang this is wrong. Yet, it feels right.

"It's not a lie." He said as he reached for my hand. "I can't believe anyone would want to leave you." Here I go falling again.

"You really don't need to say that." I said as I looked at my menu.

"It's true." He said as he looked at his menu.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Making me fall for you." I replied.

"Because you made me feel whole again. I refuse to let go of that." He said as he looked at me. I couldn't help to smile. I watched silently as Edward ordered for both of us.

"I can't believe that life ended up this way." I said as I thought back to when I first got to know Edward.

"It's funny isn't it?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I always thought you were going to marry Bella. I never even pictured her falling for Carlisle." I said with a smile.

"I can same the same about you and Ben. You never let go of each other. Then you go and marry Eric. I guess fate wanted it to end this way." He said as he held my hand.

"I guess I owe fate a thank you." I said as I watched him closely.

Edward POV

I knew that nothing gets much better than this when I stood there in time square my arm around Angela. "It's beautiful here." She said as she looked around.

"It's a big difference from Forks, but not as beautiful as you." I said as I pulled her closer to me. This was the perfect moment I waited for all week. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

"Wow." I heard her whisper before I kissed her again. It was perfect.

"Ang promise me something." I said as I stood there with her in my arms.

"What?" She asked.

"Promise nothing will change between us when we go back to Forks." I said as I kissed her head.

"I promise Edward." She said as she laid her head on my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

I was never so happy to walk up to my own front door. Carlisle met me outside. He wrapped me in his arms as soon as I was close enough. "I missed you." He said before he kissed me.

"Good because I don't think I want to leave ever again." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Perfect because I don't want to let go of you." He said as Charlotte came busting out the door.

"I princess mama." She said as she ran around in her flower girl dress. Then Alice came running out.

"Charlotte come inside." She said as she held the door open. I looked at Carlisle with a questioned face.

"They are holding wedding fittings in our living room." He said.

"Damn right we are. Be ready to try your dress on." Alice told me as she picked up Charlotte.

"God, to think I missed this place." I said as I held on to Carlisle.

"I think that all the time." He said as he held me.

Alice POV

I have two weeks until this wedding and the maid of honor hasn't even seen her dress let alone tried it on. So I sent Bella upstairs to change while I dealt with Jake's sisters. "I hate this color." Rachel said as she looked in the mirror I had set up in the middle of Carlisle's living room.

"It's not your big day." I told her. "Leah loved the eggplant." I said as I looked at the ball gown with a pleated bodice. I knew this dress would look the best on Bella. My thought was only proved when she walked down in it. Carlisle's jaw literary dropped.

"Wow." He said as he reached for her hand.

"Close your mouth baby." Bella said as she took his hand.

"I am sorry. You look hot." He said. I can't believe my father just said that.

"Of course I do, how else would I be able keep such a man?" She asked with a laugh.

"Okay you two that is enough. Leah is going to be here any minute and I would like Bella to keep her dress on." I said as I looked at them.

"Did my surprise come in?" Bella asked as she walked over to me.

"Everything we got is up in my room waiting for Leah." I answered with a smile.

"How come I feel my wallet hurting?" Carlisle asked.

"I got some things with my money." Bella answer as she looked at him.

Leah POV

I looked at my mother as we walked in Bella's house. She was bouncing off the walls. Her little girl was weeks away from finally getting married. "Leah, come with me." Bella said as she got this huge smile on her face. I noticed she was in her dress.

"Did my dress get here okay?" I asked as she pulled me up the stairs.

"Oh yeah." She said as she led me into a bedroom.

"Bella why are you acting do funny?" I asked as I looked at a garment bag hung on the closet.

"This is why." She said as she opened the bag to reveal the dress. Not my dress. No this was my dream dress that was out of my price range.

"I can't believe you did this." I said as I felt my eyes water. "That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me." I said as I hugged her.

"Hold on I have one more thing." She said as she picked up a smaller bag. "I had this made from the lace on Sue's wedding dress." She said as she pulled out a veil.

"It's perfect." I said as I looked at it.

"You had to have something old." She said with a smile. I have the best sister in the whole world.

Sue POV

I started to cry when my baby walked down the stairs in her dress. I she is all grown up. "I can't believe my baby is getting married." I said as I looked at her. "Your father must be so proud watching you up in heaven." I said as I hugged her.

"You know the best part?" Alice asked us.

"What?" Leah said.

"Not only are you getting married at the same location your parents did, Bella found the mister who did the ceremony and he agreed to do yours." Alice answered with a smile.

"Seemed more right that Angela's dad." Bella replied with a smile.

"Girl you have a big heart." I said as I hugged her.

"It's easy to have a big heart when you have big pockets." Rachel said. I wanted to smack her, but I wasn't going to ruin such a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

Angela POV

I was standing in my now empty apartment. This was one of those moments when life hits you and hard. I was standing there watching Logan and Edward head down the hall with my last two boxes. Yet, my mind took me back to when Eric was bringing those boxes in.

_ "Isn't this great." He said as he placed the last box in the corner of the living room. "A place to call our own." He said as he wrapped his arms around me._

_ "It's perfect." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder. _

_ "Of course it is." He said as he lifted me into the air for a second. "And check this out." He said as he sat me down and let go. I watched as he walked over to the kitchen counter. He picked up this classic radio. "They said for us to keep it." He said as he placed in on the small dinning room table my mother got for us from the goodwill. "My grandpa had on of these when I was little." He said as he turned it on. "May I have this dance Mrs. Yorkie?" He asked as he held out his hand._

_ "All my dances are yours now, Mr. Yorkie." I said as I danced with him._

Now that radio was all that remains. I left it sitting where he found it with a note reading : May this bring you great memories too. It seems so weird that things ended so quickly. I still wonder why the floor fell through on this relationship. Yet, when I look at Edward I don't worry about it. All that matters in him and me and forever.

"Ang it's time to go." Edward said as he stood in the doorway.

"I am coming babe." I said as I looked at his bright smile.

Seth POV

"Bells." I said as I opened the back door of her house which led into the dinning room. I saw Charlie sitting there with Billy playing cards at the dinning room table.

"She is upstairs." Charlie said as he looked up at me. "It's been another bad day." He said. Bella has been having more bad days lately than anything else. It's only a week till the wedding and mom just prays she pulls through till then. I just pray that Carlisle changes her before it gets her.

"Thanks." I said as I walked towards the living room. Alice and Rose were in the living room with Charlotte watching some children's movie. I wish Charlotte was old enough to understand this situation for a moment. Then she laughs and I know in my heart this is for the best. I walked slowly up the stairs. I saw Emmett and Jasper talking at the end of the hall. I saw that Carlisle was locked in his study. I walked up to the first door I reached. That was Bella's room. I knocked on the door. I waited for the weak 'come in' before opening the door. I saw her sitting up in the bed writing. She looked like she was already dead.

"Well if it isn't my baby brother." She said as she looked up at me. "I am glad to see you." She said as she managed to make a small smile. Even her weak half smile could light up the room. "Sit down." She said as she patted the bed. I did as she said. "Charlie told me your team is up for the championship. I am sorry I missed the last game." She said as she looked at me.

"You were there in my heart sis." I said as I looked at her notebook she was holding. "What you writing?" I asked.

"Letters. In case Carlisle is too late." She said as she shut the cover. I looked at her and I saw the first tear run down her face. Then she looked up and smiled at me and said softly "It's not the plan. Don't be upset." She said as she touched my face.

"I am trying." I said as I looked down at the floor.

"So tell me more about this Meghan." Bella said as her face light up. "I can't wait to meet her at dinner tomorrow." She said with a smile before she looked around the room. "Get me the dress box on the chair." She said as she pointed across the room to her make up table. I did as she said. I brought her the black dress box.

"Here you go." I said as I laid it down next to her.

"Carlisle got us all tickets to a play in Port Angeles and so tomorrow is a little fancier than I told you. So, yesterday I went out and got this I hope it fits her." She said as she opened the box and pulled out. It was a strapless dress with a zebra print skirt.

"Meghan will love it sis." I said as I hugged her.

"I hope we don't scare her away." She said with a smile. "After there is going to be twelve of us all together. And those Cullen boys tend to cause some trouble." She said as Jasper and Emmett walked passed. She made sure they heard the last part.

"She met mom and stuck around so I think we will be fine." I said with a laugh.

"I am so glad you found someone who makes you so happy. I never have seen you smile so much before." She said as she smiled at me. "It's nice."

"Not as nice as your smile. I mean that smile melts the hearts of teenage boys everyday." I said as I looked at her.

"I guess that comes with the pop star title." She said with a laugh.

"More like the super star title." I said as I looked at her.

"Let's go down stairs. I am sick of being in bed." She said as she started to get up. I followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

I was sitting in my music room working on finishing up my last few Alex projects. "Bells, can I talk to you?" Seth asked from the doorway. I looked at him standing there in his nice button up shirt and dress pants.

"Sure come sit down." I said as I slid over on the piano bench so there was enough room for him. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Are you feeling okay today? I don't want to make you sick." He said as he looked at me.

"Wait what is going on?" I asked him as I got up. "Seth you are worrying me. You know you can me anything." I said as I looked at him.

"I know I can talk to you about anything." He said as he looked at me. "Bella, Meghan is pregnant." He said as he looked me in the eyes. Holy shit.

"It's yours?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yes." He said as he looked at me. "I am so scared. I don't know what to do." He said as he looked at me. I just hugged him.

"Who else have you told?" I asked him as I held on to him.

"No one." He said.

"Okay, I will take care of it." I said as I looked at him. "Just let's get through this week." I said as I looked at him. "We have to let Leah have her moment." I said as I looked at him. "Now just go down stairs and get something to eat." I said as I looked at him.

"Aren't we all going out to dinner?" He asked me.

"I don't think we still are. Carlisle said there is a change in the plans, but he won't tell me what." I said as I looked at him.

"Thanks sis." He said as he hugged me again. Once he left I took a few moments to process everything that was going on.

Carlisle POV

I looked at my son as he tried on my tux. "Can you believe that we are doing this?" He asked me.

"I honestly cannot believe that you and Angela decide to get married today." I said as I looked at him.

"It's for Bella. She wants her to be there." Edward said as he looked at me. "She doesn't have much faith that Bella will let you change her in time." He said as he looked at me.

"Too be honest I don't either." I said as I looked in the mirror. "She thinks she is damned by god for wanting to be a vampire."

"I don't even think that she could be damned when she is a vampire." He said as he looked at me. "She is just so loving."

"I know." I said as I looked at our wedding picture sitting on my dresser. "I can't lose her." I said as I looked at him. "I don't think I could live without her." I said.

"You have to be here for that little girl no matter what." He said as he looked at me. "No matter how much it hurts."

Angela POV

I stood in the doorway of Bella's music room. I looked at her as she sat on the sofa in there. "I have something for you." I said as I walked in carrying a dress bag. "I know it's already yours, but I need you to put it on." I said as I handed to her.

"What is going on?" She asked as she looked up at me. She unzipped the bag to see a simple long black dress.

"Will you be my maid of honor again?" I asked her.

"You and Edward are getting married." She said as she smiled and jumped up to hug me.

"Yeah in an hour so we need to get ready." I said as I hugged her.

"Why the rush?" She asked me.

"Love doesn't know time." I said as I looked at her. Truth was I needed to have her standing next to me and I could tell by looking at her that those days were numbered.

Edward POV

I stood in the middle of the living room which Alice did a good job at making it look less like a living room and more like a fairy tale castle. Jasper was standing next to me as I looked at the staircase waiting. I could hear them finishing everything up as the last of our close friends and family gathered in the living room. I smiled as the music started I watched as Bella came down the stairs first. I couldn't help to think about how just a few years ago I thought she would have been the one I would marry for life. I loved her or at least I thought I did. However, she and Carlisle are perfect for each other. She wouldn't have been happy with anyone else. She just smiled at me as Angela came down the stairs. She looked perfect in that silver dress. Truth be told she would look just as perfect in her pajamas. Logan walked her down the aisle because her father was the minister we could get to marry us tonight.

Angela POV

I cried throughout the whole ceremony. I was so happy to be marrying Edward. He is the only person I have ever been with who made me special. "You may kiss your bride." Those were the words that started my forever. "I love you." I said to Edward after he kissed me.

"I love you. I will always love you." He said before he kissed me again.

"Take care of my baby." My father told Edward before he hugged both of us.

"I will, sir." He said as he looked at me. I looked over at Bella who was reaching to pick up Charlotte. "Hey why doesn't my favorite sister want to congratulate me?" Edward asked as he scooped up Charlotte.

"Because she is two." Bella said as she looked at him.

"No, I think it is because her mommy spoils her too much." He said as he looked at her.

"Ang!" Charlotte cried as she reached for me.

"She wants her new sister." Bella said as she looked at her little girl. Charlotte was wearing her Easter dress and had a mess of blond curls flowing from her head. She was adorable.

"You look like a princess Ms. Charlotte." I said as I took her from Edward. She just smiled at me.

"She is a princess." Bella said as she looked at the little girl. "She's Mommy's princess."

"Bella will you do the honors?" Carlisle asked as he handed Bella a guitar.

"That's right you two need to have your first dance." She said as she smiled at us. She took the guitar and Carlisle took Charlotte. "Any request?" She asked.

"The song you played the last time you were on stage." Edward said as he looked at her.

"That's not a love song." She said as she looked at us.

"It's what brought us together." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay, it's what you want." She said as she started to play. I saw the funny faces in the small crowd.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her as I took her hand. "Mrs. Cullen."

"Why yes, Mr. Cullen." She said with a laugh.

"She was the kind of girl that never quite fit in…" Bella sang as everyone watched us. "…She's a wildflower, just waiting on a sunny day…." She sang. It was definitely not a first dance song, but normal is boring. "…She's a wildflower, she's a wildflower…"

"This is so prefect." Angela said as she looked at me.

"Yes it is." I said as I looked at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle POV

It was hard to believe that we went from how great last weekend was to now. Bella can barely make it out of bed. She was going to leave us soon I could tell. "I am sorry, but there is no way we can get here to the church tomorrow." I said to Leah as we sat in the living room. Jake was holding on to her as tear formed in his eyes.

"I understand." Leas said as she held her head as the tears formed. "I am sorry, Jake. I can't go through with it." She said as she got up. She walked disappeared into the kitchen.

"Can you help me call everyone?" I asked him. "She wants to talk to everyone." I asked him. I was slowly falling apart. If I could cry I would be sobbing. If my heart could beat it would stop. I could feel my world falling apart.

"Yeah." He choked out.

Charlie POV

I got the call as I was eating my breakfast I found myself speeding the whole way to her house. Sue stood there by my side as we realized this was it. "Can I go first?" I asked her as we looked up the stairs.

"She is your daughter." She said as she looked at me. I walked up the stairs in a fog. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I shouldn't have to stand in the doorway of my baby girl's doorway looking at her on her deathbed. She was supposed to outlive me.

"Dad." She said as she smiled up at me. It felt tears running down my face as I looked at her.

"Bells." I said as I looked at her.

"Sit down." She said as she patted the bed. I did as she said. "Please don't cry." She said as she looked at me. "I love you Dad." She said as she looked at me.

"I love you too Bells." I said as I looked at her. "I love you with my whole heart baby girl."

"I know that." She said as she looked at me. "If you ever need me I will always be right there." She said as she placed her hand on my chest. I cried like a baby at that moment. "Don't cry." She said as she looked at me. "This isn't goodbye." She said as she looked at me. "I will always be here." She said as she looked at me.

"I know." I said as I looked at her. She sat up and reached into her nightstand. She handed me an envelope.

"Only open this when I am gone." She said as she looked at me.

"Okay." I said as I tucked it into my jacket.

"Take care of Little Charlie for me." She said as she cried. I was the only one who called my little granddaughter little Charlie. Bella hated it when I called her that.

"Of course." I said as I looked at her. "I love you so much and I am so proud of everything you did and the person you have become." I said before I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Well, I had a really great father to keep me on track." She said. "You made me who I am."

Sue's POV

It seemed like hours passed as I waited for Charlie. More and more family came in the house. Not even Charlotte had a smile on her face. When Charlie did come down he went straight outside. I heard him as he cursed and kicked the porch. I waited a short amount of time before walking upstairs. She looked like hell as she sat there in bed. "Baby girl." I said as I looked at her.

"Am I making the right choice?" She asked me as she cried. I just got in bed and cuddled up next to her.

"Have you made a choice?" I asked her. "Because you say you want to be changed, but here we are." I said as I looked at her.

"It would be so much easier if I just died." She said as she cried on my shirt. "Think about how complicated it would be for Charlotte and I couldn't see Charlie or mom."

"Sweetie." I said as I held her. "I love you like a daughter and it might seem a bit selfish. But, I don't want to lose you." I said as I looked at her. "I know that Carlisle couldn't handle it. Or anyone else actually. But, you don't have very long to decide." I said as I hugged her.

"I know." She said as I looked at her. She handed me an envelope as she let go of me.

"It's for when I am gone or in transition." She said as she hugged me again. "Thank you so much for letting me be part of your family."

Carlisle POV

I sat in my study holding Charlotte when Sue came in. "She isn't going to let me is she?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said as she sat down. "At this point she might be too weak to go through the transformation." That thought had gone through my head over and over. What if I am still too late?

"She is dead set on saying goodbye." I said as I looked at her. "It doesn't have to be goodbye."

"I know." Sue said as she looked at me.

Jake POV

I was one of the last to go up and talk to her. I couldn't find the courage to. "Jake, do me a favor." She said as she saw me standing there.

"Whatever you want." I said as I looked at her.

"Bring my sister and Mr. Webber up here. It might not be legal, but I want to see you marry her." She said as she looked at me. I did as she said. Leah and I both cried throughout the whole thing, but not the way we should have. We cried because we couldn't believe we might actually lose her.

"Thank you." She said as she looked at us. "I love you two." She said as she looked at us. She had already talked to Leah. I guess Leah refused to go through with what we just did. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She asked me.

"What is it?" I asked after Leah shut the door.

"I need you to take care of something for me." She said. "Seth's girlfriend is pregnant. Help him out. He is scared." She said as she looked at me. "I know you can figure it out."

"I will." I said as I looked at her. She handed me an envelope and hugged me.

"I always loved you Jacob Black." She said.

"I know." I said. "I love you Bella."

"One more thing." She said as she looked at me. "Get everyone out of the house. Tell Carlisle it is time." I did as she asked. I sat in the back yard with the Cullen children and Leah. We could hear her screams from where we were.

"If this doesn't work." Alice said as she looked at me. "I don't know what will happen."


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie POV

"She's gone." Sue said as she looked at me. She had dropped the phone on the kitchen floor. That was hours ago. Now I sat in the cruiser looking out at La Push beach. I stared at the envelope that she had given me earlier. I opened it up even though in the back of my mind I hoped that I would never have to. I looked at the words on the page and I felt as if Bella was reading it in my head.

_Dad,_

_ I just want you to know that I never hated you. I know you thought I did. I know that we didn't get much time together, but I honestly can say what time we did have was amazing. I know you probably don't know this, but I always loved you. There was a day when I was five that you took me fishing with you, I hold that day close to my heart because it was the only day we had like that. You made me feel like a princess as we fished. I caught my first and only fish that day. You were so proud of me for that, but even more important you smiled as I tossed it back in. I would like to take the time to ask just one thing from you. I know that you look at Charlotte just like you used to me. Take her fishing just once and let her throw her fish back in. I know that she will love that as much as I did. _

_ Sometimes I wish that I was in Forks my whole life. I know you think I hated it here, but I didn't. I had the best years of my life here. I went to my first high school dance here. I graduated high school here. And yes I felt extra special because my daddy clapped louder than anyone else in the audience. I don't think you know this, but that made me feel so great. I got engaged here. And you were one of the first to hug me and smile. I know now that Carlisle had asked your permission weeks before, but at the moment it felt like you could tell how much I loved him. I got married here and you walked me down the aisle … twice. I don't know if you remember this, but we danced to "I loved her first" that night. And I know that you loved me first and I wanted to take the time to tell you. I loved you first and I will always love you. Your my big strong daddy and you were always there to protect me, to make me feel special, to hold me when I was hurt. You are an amazing person Charles Swan. That is why I am so glad I named my daughter after you. Maybe some of that Swan personality will rub off on her. _

_ I know that I could never repay you for everything you have done for me, but I have one last gift for you. Think of it as the father's day, Christmas, birthday gift that I will be sending your way from now on. I know you saw the CD and probably thought great. But, I have never really been good at anything else than singing and this way you can hear me anytime you want. I love you dad. Thank you so much for being my rock. And go easy on Carlisle. He needs you now._

_ Love Always,_

_ Your Daughter, Bella aka Pookie Bear (that's right I remember)_

I smiled at that last line as tears rolled down my face. I placed the CD in the player and hit play. I felt myself cry like a baby as her voice came out through the speakers. "I love you Dad, this is for you." Then the music started. I never heard this song before, but I didn't care it was my Baby. "…The simple things in life are always new growing up on Grandview avenue … Daddy's just the greatest living hero that ever was…nothing in the world will ever once destroy the hop of an American boy."(American Boy Taylor Swift). The song changed as I cried harder. I had the best daughter in the world. I knew that. I knew that she was finally out of her pain, but it just hurt so damn bad. "…I learned from you, that I do not crumble, I learned that strength is something you choose, all of the reasons to keep on believing, there's no question, that's a lesson I learned from you…" (I learned from you Miley Cryus). Her voice hit me like a bullet from the chest. The song changed again as I could picture her. It didn't seem like it had been too long since I was holding her for the first time. I was supposed to protect. Yet, I still lost her. "…You're still there for me, wherever there might be, and if an ocean lies between us I will send a message across the sea… I believe that you were listening to my song, you're with me, you've been here all along…" (Been Here All Along Miley Cryus). Then next song was on the last album. She had written with Leah about her father, but I understood why she put it on here. "…you can let go now daddy, you can let go oh I think I'm ready, to do this on my own…I'll be okay now daddy you can let go." (You Can Let Go Now Daddy Reba McEntire)

"I can't let go." I said as I looked up. "I can't let go."

Jake POV

I sat in the garage of my childhood home looking at the Rabbit. "You are everywhere." I said as I looked at the envelope that Bella had given me. I was supposed to open it when she was still in limbo. So, I sat on the hood of the car and opened it up. I felt as if Bella was sitting next to me talking to me.

_ Jake,_

_ I don't know what to say really. I think I should start with congrats. I am sure by this point you and Leah got hitched finally. Come on Wolf boy that took way too long. I bet you are smiling right now. That's what I hoped would happen. You shouldn't be sad. Nothing is ever set in stone in this crazy world of monsters. _

_ Not too long ago Seth asked me if you were just the wrong kind of monster. I want you to know it wasn't that. Jake you are my BEST friend. I will always love you like a brother. You were never something to occupy my time. It's just that I realized that we might have worked after I had already given my heart, my whole heart to Carlisle. And in a funny way everything worked out. You and Leah are so perfect for each other and now you are actually my brother … kinda. But, I still stand by what I said before I should have chosen you over Edward. You ALWAYS had my back. _

_ You made me a better person, Jacob Black. You taught me the importance of friends because I hurt like hell when we weren't friends. Thank you my Gaga loving wolf man mechanic. _

_ Love,_

_ Your vampire loving, daredevil klutz with 'identity issues', but you can just call be your Bella-bee (even if I hated it when you called me that)_

_ P.S.: One thing to keep in mind: Age is just a NUMBER, baby _

I found myself in a haze of laughter and tears as I looked up from her letter. "That's from Bella isn't?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway.

"If this is about the treaty you can stick it up your ass." I said as I looked at him. I knew he was going be an ass because Carlisle bit Bella.

"I am here to see how my friend is doing." He said as he sat down next to me.

"I know you say they are the enemy, but they are my family. I am just praying she pulls through." I said as I looked at him.

"We all are." He said as he looked at me. "I promised your wife I wouldn't hurt her anymore. Bella means the world to you two, so she is safe. They all are."

"Thank you." I said as I looked at him.

"Hey it's nothing. From what I heard we are about to be family." He said.

"Meghan told you." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah this morning." He replied. "She was crying on the kitchen floor because Bella was supposed to help her."

"Yeah, I know I was supposed to take over. I forgot that she was your sister in the mess of everything." I said as I looked at him.

"I understand. I can't believe that she was so stupid." He said.

"I can she is dating Seth." I said with a laugh.

"When did things get so complicated?" He asked.

"In my case when I met Bella. In yours when your sister did the bing bing." I replied.

"I have to go get some pickles." He said as he got up.

"Yeah I have to go get Charlotte. I told Alice I would take her for a bit." I said.

Sue POV

I was sitting at my dining room table thinking. I had just got off the phone with Renee. She can't believe Bella is gone. She asked about a ceremony. I told her I didn't know. Then she threw the bomb she wouldn't be able to come anyways she is seven months along and on bed rest. I know that this might be uncalled for, but if it was me I would find a way. I looked at the letter that Bella had given me. I opened it up wondering what she had to say I was truly surprised to see just these few words: I love you Mom. There was a picture of me and her at her wedding with it on the back she had written: Thank you for being the mother that you didn't have to be. I love you. Be strong. Love, Bella I thought there would be so much more, but I guess she said everything in our nightly talks. I just prayed that she was going to be okay. I knew how much everyone needed her.

Angela POV

I sat in the back row of my father's church. I was the only person there. I know it sounds weird, but I came here to pray. To pray that god let's Bella be turned. "Her family needs her too much for you to take her." I said as I looked at the cross in the front. "I need her too much." I said as I looked at the envelope sitting in my lap. I opened it to find a locket and a letter.

_Angela,_

_I love you. You are my crazy best friend. I will never forget you staying up all night with me cursing Edward for leaving. Seems funny doesn't it. I am so happy you two found each other. I only wish it wouldn't have been such a rollercoaster ride. But, hey you always wanted to be a soap star and to be honest it feels like we are living in one. Be Strong. Be safe. And let you heart led you. Every heartbreak, every turn makes you who you are destined to be. Remember that. You said that at our graduation from high school and as you're best friend I am asking you to follow your words. Just follow the wind and live like you only have today. To remind you of that I giving you this locket. I was going to give it to you on your next birthday, but I didn't last that long. I love you like a sister. Wherever you go I will be with you. _

_ Love,_

_ Hells Bells_

I looked at the heart locket that said: Follow the wind on it. I opened it up to find a picture of Edward on one side and me on the other. I loved it. "Please save her." I said as I placed the locket around my neck. "I will never ask for anything else again."

Leah POV

I looked at Charlotte play with the menu Alice laid in front of her. Alice, Rose and I had to get out of there. So, we came here to Lulu's. Charlotte needed something to eat anyways. "You got one too?" Alice asked as my envelope from Bella fell out of my purse.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"I think everyone did." Rose said softly. "I don't have the courage to open mine." She said.

"How about we all do it at the same time?" Alice asked.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "It's better than opening them around Carlisle." She had a point. I just looked at the envelope as they placed theirs in front of them.

"Okay on three." Rose said as she looked at us.

"One." I said with them. "Two." I said as I felt my heart start to ache. "Three." I opened the letter. Something dropped out of the envelope. It was her hair comb the one she wore when she got married.

_Leah,_

_ My sweet sister. I can never repay you for saving me and Charlotte from the wolves. I can never thank you enough for opening your arms up to me. You made me family. I was raised in a home with just a mother, but I am leaving this world with so much more. Do me a favor and keep the family together. I know that most people would credit me for putting this family together, but I want you to be the one to save it. Look after Charlie for me. He isn't good with emotions, but he loves you. I can tell. I am giving you my hair comb because I want that be the new tradition. I want you to wear it, but pass it on. Maybe that way I can live forever. _

_ I probably be up front here. Carlisle told me about the baby. I just want you to know that I may never see it, but I love it. Jake will be over the moon, so tell him soon. I love you. _

_ Look after Seth, he is becoming more and more of … well a teenage boy. He will need someone to talk too. And tell my baby girl every day that I love her. I know you will look out for her. Because you looked out for me. Be strong, but don't block out everyone. It's not like before. Someone will always be there for you. I promise._

_ Love,_

_ Your little sister_

Alice POV

I was sitting there with Leah and Rose. We agreed to read our letters at the same time. I knew this was Bella's goodbye. So, I braced myself.

_Ally Cat, _

_ Never change. Because you are perfect how you are. I know you know I love you. I know you know what is going to happen. So, just remember: Whatever will be will be. I wish we would have met before we did because you made me a better person. You gave me the courage to be who I am. I dare say you made me fearless, you little pixie. I LOVE you as a sister. Even if you are actually my adopted step-daughter. Follow your dreams because no one knows how long forever is._

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

I put the piece of paper back in the envelope when I saw the little card. It was a business card that read Wild Tunes. I smiled as I flipped it over. "Maybe you should go into business at this. I know you that you got Carlisle and I back together. You are AMAZING. Thank you for everything. I LOVE you."

"How did you know?" I asked the piece of paper. Leah looked at me for a moment. I knew she didn't want to ask.

Rose POV

I opened the letter even though I didn't want to. Maybe I thought I wasn't real if I didn't.

_ Rose,_

_ "I don't hate you. I don't care for you, but I don't hate you." We sure have come a long way from that. I know that we have had our ups and downs, but I know you know I love you. Emmett is really lucky to have you because you are such a sweet person on the inside. We just have to work on you attitude on the outside. I love you superstar!_

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

She had put a FHS patch in there with it and a post it note on it. "I found this the other day it's for your one day as a cheerleader. I thought you would like to put it with your collection. You are my idol, superstar." I just smiled at little patch. She knew what would hit each one of us. She always made us feel special. It was the Bella effect.

Edward POV

I stood in the door way of the church looking at Angela. "Why did you choose her?" She asked the cross in front of her.

"I don't think he is going to answer." I said as I sat down next to her.

"I wish he would go back and make me sick instead of her." She said as she looked at me.

"No you don't. Bella is strong. She will be fine." I said as I looked at her.

"I really hope you are right." She said as she looked at me. "I don't think I can stand losing her." She said. In her mind Bella's letter keep playing as she fiddled with the locket.

"She really loved you." I said as I hugged her. "I love you too, even if you cursed my name all night."

"You son of a bitch you are reading my mind." She said as she laughed.

"I don't really get a choice in that matter." I said as I looked at her. "You want to read my letter?" I asked her.

"No, I will let you read it alone." She said. "I think I have to go say like twelve Hail Mary's after that little moment."

"Babe you not Catholic." I said with a laugh.

"I know that, but don't Catholics drink a lot or something. I really could use a drink." She said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"The little girls room." She said before she disappeared. I just pulled out my envelope and opened it up.

_Edward,_

_ Well, I am so many things I want to say to you. Most surrounding why are you such a Pig or Dick or Douchebag. But, I don't want to sit here and write about all your mistakes. This letter would be eighteen pages long if I did. No offense, but you really hurt me. Many different times. But, for that I have to say thank you. You're dick moves lead me to Carlisle and I have never happier. I know that I never told you this story, but I feel it might be time to share my love story with the person who caused it. After you left I was the shell of the person I used to be. The only thing that kept me going is … well breaking into your house and playing your piano. I felt that it was the only way to still connect to you. The night Carlisle came back I was there. I can still remember what song I was playing "Someone Is Watching Over Me". It's funny after all these years I am living out those words. But, let me get back to my story. Carlisle was standing behind me for how long I don't know, but when I finished up he said "That is strangely true right now." Those words gave me everything I have now. It is so weird thinking that those slightly creepy words brought me so much happiness. I went home that night thinking that was the end of it, but it wasn't. I was sitting in my room feeling sorry for myself. Thinking that I would never get rid of the hole you left in my heart. He came in through the window. He told me just to say yes and kissed me. It was perfect. He stayed the night. After that there were just days of wings, songs, contracts. Then weeks of kisses, hugs, and I love you's. You know what happened after that. We got hitched and had a kid. All because of you. _

_ It wasn't that long ago that I thought I could never forgive you, but I have. In fact I love you Edward. I love you like a friend, like a brother, like a son. You inspired my music. Oh did you. I owe my Grammy's to you. I guess you knew how to hurt me in all the right ways because I made so much out of it. _

_ So, as I sit here I have one thing to ask. I left a journal wrapped in a paper bag in the back corner of the basement. It is in the trunk with my wedding dress. Whether I make it or not I want you to take it. When Charlotte is sixteen give it to her. I know she will probably have a lot to deal with and I feel what I wrote in that journal will help her. Plus, I know I can trust you not to read it. You have been so much a part of my life. I feel like this is where I should say that I am sorry we didn't work out, but I am not. I have Carlisle and this amazing family. And you have Angela and I am sure you two will make a beautiful family. So consider this a last kiss, a red rose on a coffin, a last goodbye between lovers turned friends. Because this is the end of this chapter. Forever begins now. Now dance Vampire boy. I bet you don't remember what that is about. Oh well, I do know you know I love you. _

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

I looked behind me to see Angela standing against the wall. "What does this family become without her?" I asked as I thought about how she was the glue that held everyone together.

"A bunch of lost souls." She said as she walked up and wrapped her arms around me.

Seth POV

I was sitting in the back of Bella's old truck with Meghan. I was staring at the envelope that Bella had given me. "Are you going to just stare at it or what?" Meghan asked as she looked at me.

"I just feel like it's me saying she is gone if I open it." I said as I looked at her.

"She wanted you to open it when she was in transition." She said as she cuddled up next to me.

"I know." I said softly.

"I have a really good ideal." She said as she looked at me. "If we have a girl we should name it after her."

"Bella would … no will… She will love it." I said as I looked at her.

"Now open it." She said softly.

"Fine." I said as I looked at the envelope. I opened it and pulled out a note written in Bella's chicken scratch hand writing. There was a picture wrapped up in it. It was me and her at my second to last baseball game. She was dressed in Forks spirit wear and had a smile that lite up the whole world.

_Seth,_

_ You know when I was little I always wanted a little brother. But, I never imagined that I would have a brother anything like you. I was expecting rotten and mean and I got sweet and amazing. You were nothing but a helpful hand these past few months. You helped me due the one thing no one else understood: Live a little. I am so happy that if something happens and I leave this world I can leave with the image of you rounding third in my head. I know that life seems confusing right now, but you will make it work. You and Meghan both have bright futures ahead. And that child will be just as loved and just as spoiled as Charlotte. Trust me. Just keep your hopes up high and your head too. Because things happen for a reason and you might know why till you hold you baby or kiss your bride. But, you will know. I love you baby brother and I know you will SHINE as bright as a STAR!_

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

Carlisle POV

I felt my soul crumble as I watched Bella. I knew that only time would tell what was going to happen. All I could do I is hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle POV

Three days. Three long days of watching her in pain. Then finally her eyes opened up. "Carlisle?"  
She asked as she sat up.

"Yes, baby it's me." I said as I rushed to hug her. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." She said as she looked at me. "Can I see my baby?" She asked.

"Doesn't your throat burn?" I asked her I knew that it should.

"No, it doesn't." She said as she looked at me puzzled.

"It might be because of the cancer. It affects the blood cells." Jasper said from the doorway. "She doesn't feel the need to feed like she should."

"Can I see Charlotte?" She asked again.

"I think we should try Angela first." I said as I looked at her. "Just to make sure." I watched as Jasper disappeared back down the stairs.

Edward POV

I came back down the stairs after it was proven that Bella had no need or want to feed at least on humans. "Her body seems not to need blood." I said as I picked up Charlotte.

"That sounds like Bella." Alice said as she looked at me.

"I know." I said as I looked at my family. "So you better start packing." I said with a smile. "Looks like we are going to have to move, again."

"We can handle it." Angela said as she came down the stairs. "It's a small price to keep Bella." That was true. I didn't remember the next few days. Everything was a blur with everything going on.

**A/N: Super small. But I couldn't let everyone wonder forever about what happened.**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Only six months after the tragic loss of superstar Alex Cromwell longtime friend and band mate Logan Webber is here to speak with us."_ I listened closely as I watched the television. It was hard to believe that it had been six months already. Six months since I 'died'. The truly weird thing is that this has been the best six months of my life. We moved to the island that Carlisle had taken me to on our honeymoon. The whole family has been with us. Well, mostly. We couldn't bring my parent's with us. It's been hard having to go sit outside when Charlie calls every Saturday night at six. But, I have everyone else with me. Leah and Jake are about to welcome a beautiful baby. Seth and Meghan came to stay with Carlisle because they were ashamed or at least that is what they told people. As for everyone else we are doing great. _"How have you been doing?"_ The woman on the television asked Logan as they showed his face.

_"It's been a rough couple of time, but I just know she is where she belongs." _ He was so right. I am exactly where I belong. I belong here watching the television that sits on my kitchen counter as I prepare breakfast for my baby girl.

"You know you shouldn't be upsetting yourself like this." Carlisle said as he came in and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am not upset." I said as I smiled up at him. "I am so happy to be here." I said as I looked at him.

"Good because we all need you here." He said with a smile. "So, what are we doing to do today?" He asked me as Charlotte came in pulling her teddy bear along with her. I just smiled at my little girl. She was my little angel.

"Ask you daughter Dr. Cullen." I said as I looked back at him.

"I will, Mrs. Cullen." He said as he let go of me. _"Let's talk about the CD that was released the day after she passed." _ The woman on the television asked as one of my songs started to play softly.

"Yeah when I get where I am going, there'll be only happy tears…" I sang along as I placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Charlotte who was sitting on Carlisle lap.

"Oh joy Bella is singing again." Jake said as he walked in the room.

"You deal with my singing or you start cooking for yourself." I said as I looked at him.

"Then sing sing sing Bella-bee." Jake said as he sat down with Carlisle. I just handed him a plate and walked back over to the counter.

"You know one day I just might be famous, Jacob." I said with a laugh as I looked at him. "Oh sorry I have already been there." I said with a laugh.

"Charlie for your sake I hope you don't get your mommy's humor." Jake said as he looked at my little girl.

_"To me it just seemed like she had everything figured out. She was saying her last goodbyes to all her fans because she had made it clear she was going to put down the microphone. She was going to start college in the spring." _The voice on the television said.

"Turn this crap off." Emmett said as he came in. "We got Bella and we don't need you all mopey today." He said as he looked at me.

"Oh really what are we doing today that is so important?" I asked him as he turned off the television.

"We are going to teach little Charlie how to swim." He said as he smiled at me.

"Oh no we aren't she is too young." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay, then you will just have to settle with this." Rose said as she came in holding a baby.

"Wow, wait who did you still a kid from?" I asked her.

"Carlisle tell her." Rose said as she handed me the baby.

"The housekeepers daughter had a baby and she wants us to adopt it." He said as he wrapped looked at me.

"So, you said okay without telling me?" I asked him.

"Pretty much." He said as he looked over at me. "Charlotte this is your little sister." He said ashe brought Charlotte over.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"She doesn't have one yet." He said.

"Charlotte what do you think?" I asked my daughter as I looked down at the beautiful tan baby in my hands.

"Alex!" Charlotte squealed.

"Alex is what got us here." Carlisle said as he looked at me.

"Alexandra Susan Cullen?" I asked as I looked up at Carlisle.

"Sounds perfect." He said as he smiled up at me.

"Never do this again." I said as I smiled down at the child.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cullen." He said as he kissed my check. A camera flashed as we stood there. Me holding Alex and Him holding Charlotte. We were a family. A perfect family.

"Sorry to spoil this happy moment." Seth said as he came running in. "But, Leah is about to have the baby." He said.

"Never a slow day in this place is it?" Edward asked me later on as everyone sat in the living room. We were waiting to hear the news from Carlisle who was deviling the baby.

"We wouldn't be Cullen's if things were boring." I said as I smiled at him. I looked around at my family we all fought so hard to be here together.

"She has a point." Angela said as she sat down in Edward's lap.

"Who knows you two might be next." Alice said as she brought Alex back over to me. Charlotte sat in front of me playing with her dolls.

"That would be nice." She said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah." He said. You could tell they were more than perfect for each other. We sat there for what seemed like forever before Jake came out.

"Who wants to meet my son?" He asked as he looked at us. Everyone got up. "Bella goes first." He said as he smiled at me. I handed Alex to Angela before we walked back to the little guest house him and Leah lived in.

"Bella, come say hello to your godson." Leah said as I walked in the room. All the blood was gone already. Carlisle made it a vampire safe zone. I walked over to see the beautiful little boy. Leah handed him to me.

"What's his name?" I asked as Carlisle came to my side.

"Cullen James Black." Jake said as he looked at me.

"We wanted him to feel like part of the family." Leah said as she smiled at me.

"Oh he will because Aunt Bella is going to spoil him." I said as I looked at him.

"Aunt Bella tends to spoil everyone." Jake said as he looked at us.

"That's not a problem is it?" I asked him.

"Never." Jake said as he smiled at me.

"Good." I said as I looked at him. I walked out of the guest house with Carlisle. I looked out at this beautiful island that I now call home. "I am so lucky." I said as I looked at him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I just am." I said as I looked at him. I couldn't help, but think about how happy I was to have everything I have. Everyone I have. I have the most beautiful most perfect family. Who cares if we are a little strange? "I love you." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too." He said before he leaned in to kiss me. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I just know I am and I will always be.

**A/N: This is the end of this story, but I am thinking of adding another story to this series. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
